Sharon Meets Harry
by MOVEDMira-chan1717
Summary: My OC has no father. She goes to Hogwarts looking for him, but instead meets Harry.
1. Sharon Meets Harry

I don't remember much about my childhood. All I know is that I never had a dad around for fourteen years.

It doesn't matter. I have dreams of seeing his face; like I _actually_ knew what he looked like. I have visions of him when I see my mother, sitting at the Malfoy table like a guilty bitch. Which she was, by the way. She never told me about my father, and when I'd ask, she'd tell me he wasn't important. I closed my eyes and gripped my waist. My blankets were soft and I dreamt I was sitting at the Malfoy table…

I stared at my mother from across the table; her black hair bellowing around her. She had hair in her face and I fought the urge to fix it. I decided to stop looking at her and focus on Nemesis, my other aunt. My mom had three other sisters – Narcissa, Andromeda, and Nemesis – and they all were married. But Andromeda was killed for falling in love with a Muggle-born. I've always wondered if I was a half-blood, but if I was, my mother wouldn't be here.

See, Narcissa was married Lucius Malfoy, and they had a kid, my cousin. Draco Malfoy wasn't here – he was at his fourth year at some magic school. Hogwarts, I think it was called. I was supposed to go there four years ago, but my mother forbids me to. I've always thought I was Lucius's child too, but my mother talks about him more than my father.

Nemesis – she hasn't seen her husband in over fourteen years either. I have no idea who he is, but I fell out of my chair.

I opened my eyes and I was on my bedroom floor. Suddenly, my blanket fell over my face. I got up, realizing that _MUST_ be a sign from my father. I grabbed my bag, stuffed my wand and any clothing I could handle (my hands were shaking) into it, and ran straight into someone. At first I thought it was my mother, but a male's voice said, "Going somewhere, are we?"

"No, I am. You're not."

"Where? I'll take you… I can't stand you anymore." It was Lucius Malfoy, I could tell.

"Thanks so much for that, and no, I don't. I can get there on my own." I ran out the door, remembering that Lucius had bought broomsticks. One was in his room, ready for emergencies. This was one.

I ran in his room and into his closet, kicking the compartment open, breaking the glass. I heard Narcissa scream but I grabbed the broom and ran out of the closet, out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and out the door. I kicked off of the broom and flew straight into the air.

I looked out into the sea, spotting a castle with lights on. I did decide to wait until it was dark to sneak in; I knew that during the day they were having classes. So, it was dark and I flew over the sea, on to the ground. A tree swung its branch and I flew into the sea. I knew something was going to happen. I got out of the water and looked at myself. I was muddy from falling, I was dirty, my black hair was around me, and I was in a pair of heeled boots and a shirt that was two sizes too small with black pants. I fingered my gloves.

Okay, so that covered the smelling, dirty, and muddy part that I was. But now, I was cold and wet, and my stomach and arms stung.

I turned, looking at a small hut about the size of a room. I walked towards it and knocked on the door. Suddenly, inside the castle, everything went black. Dinner was over, I assume. So, I walked behind the demon-tree and ran not-so quietly into the courtyard-type thing. I don't care if anyone could see me; I just wanted to get away from the lake. And the tree, that's for sure.

I watched as a blue light came three times and then a purple light. I heard complete silence.

I heard "Come forward!" yelled so I ran inside to see what was going on. I looked at the stairs that were in front of me and they were moving. I tried to climb up them, but they kept making me fall. I fell to the bottom, where I had started. "Oh, screw this…" I said, and screamed the freezing spell. The stairs stopped moving but they were creaking, almost like they were DYING to move.

I decided to move up the stairs, but heard two people talking. It was an older gentleman with a long haired boy next to him, saying, "I couldn't have, Professor! You know I couldn't have!" I immediately hid. I realized him from the spot. He kept talking. "Professor Dumbledore, there's no way!"

"You have to do it anyway." Dumbledore let go and walked up the stairs, staring right at me. He didn't notice me, or he did notice me, either one, and walked past.

"Hey, what are you doing here, trespasser?" I heard. It wasn't Potter's, or Dumbledore's. I turned to face a painting who was talking. I knew photographs moved, but never talked, much less paintings that complain.

"Shh… shut up!" I hissed, and Harry came around the corner. When he pulled out his wand, I scrambled to my feet, gripping my side where… My wand should've been.


	2. Sharon in Slytherin

I froze in my place. Harry's green eyes were watching me.

"What _are_ you doing here? Who are you?" Harry asked. He realized I didn't have a wand, so he lowered his but kept it out. I heard people coming but I didn't notice them.

"I—I'm Sharon… You're Harry, right?"

"How do you know that—you work for Voldemort, don't you?"

"No! I came here in search of my father!" I immediately said. I mean, my _mother_ worked for Lord Voldemort, but never _me_… Harry held out his hand.

"Then let me take you to Professor Dumbledore, Sharon." I gladly accepted it and I followed him up the frozen steps.

It didn't take us long to reach Dumbledore's office. I mean, sure it was hidden, and I would've gotten lost, but with Harry's help, it actually was… _nice_. I mean, the same age as me, but Harry was different. He seemed nicer than the average fourteen-year-old. Maybe that dream was so I could meet Harry instead of my father. I knew Harry's parent was dead (actually, both of them)… maybe my father is dead as well.

Harry and I stepped in and I sat down. Harry sat down next to me, and Dumbledore smiled. "Sharon… so good to see you."

"You know me?"

"Of course! I know everyone in your family line."

"Y-you do?" I asked, getting excited. Finally, someone knew my father (except for my mum) and they would finally tell me!

"Of course… But it's your turn to find them. You already know your mother's side, Bellatrix LeStrange, is it?" I saw Harry grit his teeth but I sighed.

"Oh, COME ON!" I screamed, slamming my fist down on his desk.

Dumbledore watched as I got up. He followed me and called every "Prefect" to the Grand Hall. I stood on a platform while everyone was muttering and filing into these four long dinner tables.

Dumbledore said, "Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and then Hufflepuff." He pointed to the tables and it made sense, kind of. I noticed the professors behind me but never paid any attention to them.

The colours on the table were making sense too. Yellow was Hufflepuff, green for Slytherin, Gryffindor is red, and blue for Ravenclaw. It made sense. I laughed as Draco (see, I knew him) threw something between a redheaded boy and a brunette girl, making her shriek. Dumbledore cleared his throat and the Grand Hall went silent.

"Now, I know it is too late into the year, and with the TriWizards Competition, but I would gladly like to introduce a new student, Sharon. She's going to do the Sorting Hat, so Sharon, would you please sit right there, and McGonagall, care to take over?"

McGonagall glared at me as I sat down. "Yes, I would. Thanks, Albus."

A hat appeared by my side, and I guessed it was the "sorting hat" Dumbledore was talking about. McGonagall put it on my head and I saw Harry clench his fists. I saw him muttering to the brunette and she nodded her head.

"_Hmmm…_" A voice said in my head. "_Your mother would be looking for you; your father doesn't know who you are… So… better be in_ SLYTHERIN!"

McGonagall pushed the hat off and I couldn't hear the voice anymore. I had a few tears but I quickly wiped them away. I ran off and sat next to Draco, the only one I knew.

"Hey there, cuz." He whispered. I heard Dumbledore continue before letting us all go. I was walking in the hall next to Draco when Harry passed by, accidently hitting me. "Watch where you're going, Potter!" He sneered.

"Hey, Draco, be nice to him." I said, swatting him.

Harry looked at me, shocked, before Draco pulled me away. "Don't even think about being nice to Potter!"

I frowned. "I can be nice to anyone I want! Now, just take me to our dorm before I punch you in the face!"

"Alright fine. Fair." Draco said flatly before opening the Slytherin door. Slytherin was nice and all, but I was most focused on something else.

"Draco, who's my father?" I said seriously.

He shook his head. "I have no idea. Sharon, you can't expect he'd be still alive, can you?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

Draco didn't answer, and a door slammed open. I watched as two boys came in. "Crabbe! Goyle!" Draco barked and flicked his fingers, signaling them over. They came, and Draco said, "Meet my cousin. Now if ANYONE ONE OF YOU is going to make fun of her," He shouted out loud, "it's going to be me. Got it?" Everyone murmured in agreement. Draco then looked at me and said, "Well, my room is over there. I'll be out. Bye." He said and went into his room. Everyone left for theirs and I was alone.

My wand appeared back into my pocket, thank goodness, and I grabbed it and lit it up. I opened the door and walked out, hoping no one would find me out.


End file.
